Myths, Legends and Cryptozoology
by Seshta Heka Anna
Summary: After being injected with a mutagen by Bishop and escaping. Raph ends up stuck on a ship, with a woman who is searching for mythical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ninja Turtles story. The other turtles will show up eventually but it will be at least halfway through the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles

* * *

Raph ran on to the docks hoping there would be some where to hide. He spotted a big old three masted sailing ship that he thought would have plenty of places to hide. He climbed up one of the mooring ropes and silently ran to the cabin door only to find that it was locked. He could hear one of Bishop's goons shouting to the others to search the ships. He started desperately trying to pick the lock with his sai. He could here someone climbing up the side of the ship. Just when he thought they where going to catch him again the lock clicked open and he ducked into the cabin and relocked the door. By the time Bishops men had left it was already getting light out, he knew he was to weak to make it home, so he started looking for a better place to hide for the day and hoped that no one would be taking the ship out that day, even if they did it would take hours to get a ship this big ready to sail so he thought he would have plenty of time to sneak off if he had to. Raph found a door at the back of the captain's cabin that led down through the galley and in to a storage area with crates and stuff he could hide behind. He found some sails behind some of the crates and collapsed on to them and was asleep with in seconds.

Mary and her mother Susan arrived at the docks just after sunrise.

"Mary I really don't think you should be going off on that ship by yourself. What if something goes wrong or you get hurt and there's no one to help you." Susan said.

"Mom I'll be fine, uncle Jacob use to take it out by him self all the time and that was when he was ninety years old and he took me out on it with him over a dozen times over the last couple of years and taught me everything about how to sail it and I've told you before it has a good radio that has always worked perfectly. I will be fine."

"Couldn't you wait until one of your sisters could go with you?"

"Rebecca won't be back from collage for another three weeks and Ellen has half a dozen auctions to get ready for.

I have internet access on the ship I promise I will e-mail you every day to let you know how I'm doing. I have to do this uncle Jacob made me promise him before he died that I would still go even if he wasn't here to go with me and I really want to go."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of going am I?"

"No you're not. Now go home and enjoy the peace and quite while you can before Ellen gets home and starts complaining about all the raccoon droppings on everything in that barn full of stuff she has to auction off next week. And try not to worry about me to much."

Susan sighed and said. "Alright be careful and try not to bring any sea monsters home with you."

Mary grinned and said. "How about a dragon or maybe I can visit Loch Ness and bring Nessie home with me. I'll see you in a few months." Mary gave her mom a hug and kiss and said. "I love you. Now go home and relax."

Susan said, "I love you to." and headed back to her car.

Mary carried her suitcases in to the captain's cabin, started unpacking her stuff and then headed out to get the ship ready to go.

Raph woke up to the sound of an engine running and excruciating pain in his back and thought "_great what ever Bishop injected me with is starting to work and just my luck someone had to be taking this ship out today." _

He snuck up to door that lead to the captain's cabin and listened for a minute. When he didn't hear any one on the other side he opened the door and headed for the door that lead out to the deck. After listening for a minuet and still not hearing any one he slowly opened the door a little ways there was no sign that there was any one else on board but the ship was heading out of the harbor and was few hundred feet away from the nearest dock. Raph silently snuck around to where he could see the wheel. There was a young women steering the ship, she had long brown hair, was dressed in a full length forest green dress with sleeves that came down to just above her elbows and then had a wide ruffle that came almost to her wrists and there was no sign of any one else onboard.

_She's probably just moving the ship to a different dock to pick up a crew to sail the ship I can try to get off then. There's no way she could be taking it out by her self, one person couldn't possibly get this thing ready to sail, especially dressed like that and the motor doesn't sound big enough to move it any faster than this its probably just for getting around in the harbor._

Then he saw her start pushing some buttons by the wheel and the sails opened up and the ship headed out to sea.

_Great just great a ship that only takes one person to sail it. My luck keeps getting better and better. Don would love this. Guess I'll stay down below and hope she doesn't have any reason to go down there. If I survive the stuff bishop gave me I can head home when she docks again although with my luck she's headed for another state._

He headed back below and laid down but was in to much pain to sleep.

_If I ever see bishop again I'm going to make him pay for this maybe I can find out what he injected me with and give him a taste of his own medicine. _

After a couple of hours he was in so much pain and so weak that he finally passed out.

That afternoon Mary stopped the ship so she could get something to eat. When she went in to the galley she noticed the door that lead down to the storage area was open a little ways as she went to shut it she heard something that sounded like someone moaning in pain.

_Just what I need a stowaway. _

Mary quietly went back in to her room and opened a closet that had about a dozen swords in it and pulled one out.

_I'm glad I left part of Uncle Jacobs's sword collection on board. As long as who ever is down there doesn't have a gun I should be fine. _

She quietly headed back down, when she got in to the storage area she turned on the lights and headed to the back of the room were it sounded like the moaning was coming from. As she came around one of the piles of crates she gasped, dropped her sword and took a few steps back. Lying in front of her was what looked like a turtle that had to be at least five and a half feet tall, but its arms and legs looked more like a humans and it had wings coming out of the upper half of its shell.

_Ok, I've read about giant turtles before but they were supposed to be in Canada and Vietnam. _

_I don't remember any being reported in New York and never one with wings. _

_What am I suppose to do with it now. Sure I've wanted to discover a new animal but I thought it would be Bigfoot or the Loch Ness monster something that I would get pictures or video of not actually catch one. I guess I will have to leave it down here until it wakes up and see if it's friendly or not and then decide what to do with it. I just hope it's not dying it sounds like it's in a lot of pain but I don't see any blood. I'll just have to wait and see what happens._

Mary slowly reached forward and picked up her sword and headed back to the galley and locked the door so the turtle couldn't get out of the storage room.

After eating lunch and checking to make sure the turtle was still asleep Mary went back above deck and set sail again.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

That evening after watching the sunset and dropping the anchor Mary headed inside. When she got into her room she could hear banging coming from below. She grabbed her sword and went down. When she got to the galley she could hear yelling coming from the other side of the door.

_Well a giant turtle with wings that can talk. I have definitely never heard of anything like this before. At least if it can talk it has to be fairly intelligent, which hopefully means if I can calm it down it won't hurt me._

From the other side of the door she heard it yell. "I know you are out there. I can hear you moving around. Let me out of here NOW!"

"How do I know you're not going to attack me as soon as I open the door?" Mary asked beginning to wish she had listened to her mother and had someone else with her.

Raph could hear the fear in her voice and took a deep breath trying to calm himself enough that he wouldn't scare her any worse, then said. "Look lady all I can do is promise you I won't hurt you, as long as you let me out now. Considering the fact that it feels like we're still out at sea and if the clock in here is right, as late as it is I'm guessing you're not near land or going to be docking soon. So you can let me out of here or I can bust the door down. Either way I'm going to get out of here."

"Alright, I'll let you out." Mary said not sure what else she could do. She unlocked the door and stepped back to the other end of the room.

Raph pushed the door open. He was shocked when he realized she had a sword and she didn't scream, faint or run away like most people did. When he had first seen her he thought she was probably some rich spoiled brat, out playing on her fancy ship. He certainly never thought she would be brave enough to stand there and face him.

"Well what are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to come out of there." Mary asked, still not completely sure he wouldn't attack her.

"Screaming, fainting, you running away, that's the way most people react when they see me." Raph said as he started to step though the doorway then had too duck down a bit too get his wings through.

"Oh, well I already saw you earlier that's why I had the door locked. I knew you were down there and didn't know if you would be dangerous when you woke up." Mary said, relaxing a little.

"Why didn't you just get to the nearest dock and turn me over to the police." Raph asked, shocked that she had known about him and hadn't gotten help before he had woken up.

I was already half a day out and I have been planning this trip for almost a year. If I had gone back and told someone who knows how long I would have had to wait to answer questions. I decided to keep going and decide what to do with you when you woke up. Probably not the most intelligent plan but I just couldn't turn back now."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"Scotland and Ireland and since it looks like you'll end up coming with me I might as well tell you. I'm also looking for an island that the few people that have heard of it say it doesn't exist."

"Wait a minuet, there is no way you are going to drag me half way around the world with you."

Mary crossed her arms and said. "Fine tomorrow morning I'll show you which way it is to New York but you should eat something and get some more sleep tonight. It'll be a long swim even for a turtle."

"I can't swim that far you have to take me back!"

"Look you snuck onto my ship. You should be grateful I didn't turn you over to the police. I'll let you come along if you want too and I will take you back, but not until I'm ready to go home. If you want to go before then you will have to find a way back yourself. What were you doing on my ship in the first place?"

"I was hiding from some guys who were trying to catch me and take me back to their lab.

You have to take me back, if my family figures out that Bishop caught me they could end up being caught trying too rescue me, when I'm not even there any more." Raph said, realizing how much danger his family could be in and desperately hoping they hadn't already tried to find him.

"Who is Bishop?"

"He works for the government and has been trying to catch my family for years. Usually to take DNA samples for his research and he's tried to dissect us a few times, but now he seems too have decided to use me as a guinea pig to test his newest experiment on. As if I wasn't enough of a freak before, now I've got wings."

"Alright I'll take you back, as soon as it starts to get light out in the morning, if we can't find a way to contact your family tonight." Mary said horrified by the thought of someone trying to dissect something that seemed too be as intelligent as a human.

"Do they have internet access and email?" Mary asked, hoping that he would be able to contact them sooner that way.

"Yeah they do."

"Good then you can try emailing them tonight, if they haven't responded by morning we will head back."

"And if they do write back then what." Raph asked, although he was afraid he already knew what her answer would be.

"Then you get too help me find the island I'm looking for. Did Bishop tell you how he made you grow those wings?" Mary asked changing the subject before he could complain about the possibility of not going home the next day.

"He said it was mutagen with dragon DNA in it. I assumed he was lying until I woke up with these wings, now I'm not so sure."

"I thought those wings looked like dragon wings. I wonder were he managed to get dragon DNA from." Mary said as she walked around him to get a better look at his wings.

"Wait a minuet what is wrong with you? First you don't freak out when you see me, now I tell you this guy has dragon DNA and your response is, I wonder where he got it from, not, dragons aren't real or something. You act like this is all perfectly normal." Raph said confused by the way she had reacted to seeing him and now what he was telling her.

"Well, I've been kind of obsessed with cryptozoology since I was little. I guess I've read about so many amazing creatures that when I found you I was shocked at first, but I automatically started to try to figure out if I had ever heard of anything like you. As for the dragon thing, I'll explain that later after you try to contact your family and we have something too eat."

"Wait what's cryptozoology?" Raph asked.

"It's the study of undiscovered animals like Bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster stuff like that."

"O great so you're like that crazy monster hunter Abigail Finn?" He asked remembering what Mikey and Don had told him about her and thinking he might be better off trying too swim home.

"Yes and no. She is a cryptozoologist but she is obsessed with catching new animals, locking them up in cages and becoming famous. I just want to see them, maybe get some photographs and learn what I can about them, in the wild where they belong not in some cage or laboratory. And don't worry, I wont tell anyone about you."

Raph relaxed a bit and said. "Ok. So where is this computer I'm supposed to be using to contact my family?"

"It's up in my room. I'll show you and you can email your family while I get dinner started."

Mary took him up to the captain's cabin and pulled a laptop computer out of one of the drawers of an antique desk and set it up for him to use. She was about to leave when she realized that she hadn't properly introduced her self and didn't know if he had a name.

She stopped and said. "By the way my name is Mary Kreager."

"Name's Raphael but every one at home calls me Raph."

"Well, welcome to the Sea Dragon Raph. I hope you'll enjoy the trip." Mary said smiling.

"Yeah I will, as long as I get to go home tomorrow." Raph said.

Mary headed down to make dinner while Raph wrote to his family.

* * *

Please leave a review 


End file.
